Genesis of the Guyver
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: At the dawn of man Earth was visited by the Ancestral race who birthed the human race and brought with them a powerful suit of armor, In the year 2000 the world suffers from the cataclysmic event known as second impact. But now one boy who shall become a legend shall challenge humanites fate with the power of the Guyver. Takes place in Rebuild of Evangelion world
1. Chapter 1-1 The wondrous Bioboosted

Genesis of the Guyver

ESKK: Hey I've read many Evangelion Guyver fics and none of them were ever complete so I'll be taking my try at it and this time it will be in the Rebuild series sense going through all 17 angels would take too long. Anyway enjoy this fic.

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

"Guyver speech,"

"**Zoanoid,"**

"_Mental Commands,"_

(Scene changed)

*music insert

Disclaimer: Neither me nor own Evangelion or Guyver so enjoy.

(Start)

Up on a hill over what was once a mighty Fortress city stood a young girl about the age of 14. She had read hair a red and white plug suit, and an eye patch over her left eye. As she watched the sky a group of powerful beings descended upon humanity as if they were gods.

'On that day my innocent days truly ended.'

From the circle of the beings came another one more powerful and larger as it also descended as if to challenge these beings.

'On that day of Impact I had learned the horrible truth of humanity and knew of only one person who can challenge humanities ultimate fate... Shinji... and he will be the one to pierce through the darkness with his light,'

(Scene break two months prior to Angel Attack)

Shinji Ikari a young youth in a school uniform consisting of black slacks, a black jacket over a white shirt that had the Roman numerical number for 1 on the collar, and dress shoes. Was walking through the forest as he just wanted to be alone. As he walked his brown hair got blown in the wind as his brown eye looked ahead of him. As he walked he arrived at a lake and took out his SDAT player before he began listening to the same track on it to try and drown out the world. He then sat down just looking at the lake as he began to wonder why he had such a lonely life.

Ever since his father had abandoned him 10 years ago his life had just been one depressing moment after another. It had gotten to the point he had, began, to believe no one would care if he died or not seeing how worthless his father made him believe he was. But unaware to him his destiny was about to change forever and he didn't even know it yet.

(Meanwhile nearby)

A man with odd markings on his body and face was running with a case in his hand. This case was smooth metal as if whatever is inside it is very important as he held it close. "I need to hurry," he said as he looked at the picture of his family he was determined to return to once he is cured of this monstrous form he can take. As he ran he found a log and put the case under it as he also took out with his free hand a grenade as even though they had promised him to return him to his old body he wasn't too sure and if they lie to him he would use the Grenade to take as many of those bastards with him as possible.

"No… not now, not yet. I'm almost there," as the man said as he was about to put away the Grenade, 'Snap!' a twig snap as he man jerk his neck he saw he was surrounded by 5 troop, each heavily armed.

"Test subject sited, but the units doesn't look to be on his personal," As Troops Leader said on the radio a reply came in saying, "Capture the test subject, get him to talk now!"

"Roger that. Capture the Subject!" as Troop #1 order as the 4 other Troops close in on the man and he back away. "No… I won't go back, I won't give them back!" soon enough the man started to change, as his skin got darker, his clothing began to rip as the man got bigger, soon his whole being change into a creature that was beyond a normal creature as his face looking like a gorilla with a 3rd eye on his forehead.

The Troops backed away from this and aim their guns on the creature, as troop leader saw this, he just smile and said, "So that the way you want it? Fine then. Stand down, I got this one." As the Troop Leader step up, he took off his helmet and opens his eyes as they were glowing for a moment before he started to change as well.

The Leaders uniform ripped apart of the sudden change of the leader as he became a bigger creature than the man, as turn into but looking more like a humanoid Reptile with a horn on his head sticking out.

The gorilla creature back away in fear as he can see he was clearly out power, but that seen to stop him as he charged forwards at the other creature and they engage in a fight. The gorilla creature took a swing the big one grab it and use it free hand to punch the gorilla creature in the face over and over, soon knee him in the gut and throw him back.

As the bloody up gorilla look he was about to get up, the big creature was up on him as he slam down his foot on the other creature face, it began to laugh and say, **"You think a Test subject like you would be a match for a perfect Zoanoid like me!"** slam his foot down again, breaking the ground the creature lay.

Out of the corner of his eye, the weak creature saw the case that the Troops and the creature was after, his thoughts was, 'they can't have them they can't get them.' Soon for his last effort, he raised his hand a bit with the Grenade still in his hand, he said, **"D-Damn it!"** soon enough he pull the pin.

(Somewhere nearby)

Shinji was sitting by the red lake as he was listening to his SDAT when an explosion knocked him out of his listening as he saw on top of a cliff a cloud of smoke and from that cloud something was flying straight at Shinji. Shinji was surprised to see that as when it landed it didn't hit him but it did land near him. As Shinji walked over to it he saw it was an odd looking object that was covered in metal but inside the metal Shinji could see a lot of tentacles in there making him wonder if this thing was alive in some way. In the center of this device was have sphere medal as Shinji looked at it seeing his own reflection in it.

"What is this thing?" he asked as he picked it up to better inspect it and to his amazement it wasn't hot but cool even though it was in an explosion.

That was when Shinji heard a rustling heard the snapping of a piece stick breaking as Shinji turned around expecting the people who lost this only to see a green reptilian monster with bloody eyes that were healing before his eyes and with it was a group of soldiers.

"What?" he asked as that was all he could muster up as he was scared out of wits as one of the soldiers smirked.

"Well looks like he saw you Gregole," one said as the monster smirked.

**"Looks like we have to kill this brat,"** the one named Gregole said in a monstrous voice as Shinji with the object still in his hand knew he had to run. Shinji attempted to run around the lake but the soldiers didn't even give chase as if they were giving him a head start for sport.

But Shinji soon tripped over an overgrown root as he fell the device landed fists as it had slipped out of his hand and when he slipped his head collided with the object as Shinji looked at it and saw that the Metal in the center was now glowing as the Tentacles began to move and convulse as if they were truly alive after God knows how long of inactivity.

"Don't tell me the brat," one began but he got his answer when the Metal braces of the object came off and the tentacles latched onto Shinji as the metal attached itself to his forehead.

"Crap he activated it!" one Soldier Cursed as Shinji was screaming in pain.

Shinji could feel it this thing was going inside of him bonding with every cell in his body it was as if it was bonding with his very DNA. The pain was excruciating as he felt his body bonding with something that isn't of this world.

As Shinji body was cover in the flesh with the metal sphere to his head, he was crying out in pain as his world went black. Image Flash before Shinji mind as the image of the reptilian was screaming in pain, the soldier were trying to run away, and a close up image of one of the soldiers was cut down with blood spraying everywhere, soon the image of a creature in a cyan blue armor with blade sticking out from his elbows and was cover in blood on its upper body as it eye glowed red as it was looking down in the bloody Red water of the lake.

Shinji opened his eyes as he saw… he was still at the lake looking around, he said, "What happened, where is- huh?" soon enough right in front of Shinji on the ground was a bloody corpse of the reptilian monster, soon it started to melt, it flesh turn into a red liquid, the blood dissolved in the air, and all that was left of it was acid like mark on the grass.

Shinji step back watch he just saw as he said, "What was that? What is happe-" Shinji stop as he raise his hand to his eye level and what he saw shock him to the bone, as he was in the same cyan color armor, as he look at himself his entire body was cover in the thick blue armor as he started to yell, "What is this?! What happen to me?!"

Shinji turn around to the red lake waters and look down at his reflection as he saw the same face, the same sphere that was on the thing he found was on his for head, and as he touch it, he could feel it, everything as if the armor itself was like his own skin, as a fear came to Shinji, as his thought he was going to look like this… forever."

"AHHHHHHHH!" Shinji scream out as it echo throughout the forest as birds were nearby flow away. Shinji keep screaming until the armor itself came off.

Shinji fell to his knees as his legs lost the strength to stand anymore. Shinji looked at to the armor as he saw it coming together to give it a good image of what it really looked like to him as a hollowed armor floating above the water below it.

To Shinji he thought it was alive as he shift his body and he was on his butt and crawl back a bit and asked the thing, "Wha- What are you?"

The armor didn't answer, as it started to lower itself to the water and started to disappear into the waters as the ripples shown, and then it soon vanish without a trace. The water was calm, silent, as if nothing really happen, but to Shinji he saw what he did, he knew it was real and the only question he asked himself was, "What happening?"

(Scene break Two months later)

After that day Shinji had bonded with the bio Boosted armor he soon learned was called Guyver he had to run and to keep running from the group called Kronos and another group who was after him. That's all he'd been doing for the past two months going from one city to the next one town to the next staying at one place after another.

But it was also to isolate himself from to avoid getting other people hurt with his power. The Guyver it scared him all that power and now he didn't know who to trust as all he had been doing was running. Currently Shinji was at a small inn as he knew he could only stay there for a day or so before packing up and leaving again. As he laid on the bed he had ditched his school uniform for some street cloths which include baggy jeans, a short sleeved shirt, and a pair of hiking boots.

As he laid on the bed he instinctively grabbed his back knowing of the two growths on his back that had sprouted after he had bonded with the Guyver. Yes Shinji had to use the Guyver more times than he would like because Kronos had been hunting him down. As he turned on his bed there was soon a knock on the door as Shinji instinctively grabbed a handgun he had taken from that one Kronos soldier as he was ready to shoot as he knew saw the gun was loaded.

"Who is it?" Shinji called as he had the Gun ready.

"Its Misato Katsuragi I'm with NERV," a woman's voice called from the other side as Shinji had never heard of NERV. Shinji quickly hid the Gun on his person in case he would need it as he carefully opened the door. When he did he was met with a woman in a military uniform of sorts that had the NERV insignia on the jacket part, she had fair skin, blue eyes, and purple hair as Shinji looked at her.

"Hello Katsuragi-san," Shinji greeted as he let her in.

"Misato is fine besides I should count myself lucky with how you've been running around Japan for some reason NERV had a hell of a time finding you," Misato said as Shinji nodded.

"Ok then what does and agent of NERV need to see me for?" Shinji asked as he was ready in case this was a trap.

Misato was scratching the back of her head a bit as she said with a bit of nervousness as she said, "Well… it's a bit awkward to say for me in front of you so…" Misato brought out a packet from under her arm and hand it to Shinji.

Shinji raise an eye brow to that as he tuck away the gun for a moment and grab the package, he keep his eye on Misato as he open the package and a few things came out, a letter… more like a cheap postcard as it had a photo of NERV base of the Geo-Front as it written on the back was one word that was

"Come"

Nothing else, not even a period at the end of the word. Over the past two mouth, Shinji's shy personality change big time as he was no longer that kid so his thought of this was, 'WTF?!'

As Shinji looked at the other stuff as it was another package and a photo of… Misato on a beach wearing a loss shirt with words on it and clearly was made before she knew where he was as it says, "To Shinji. I'll come to pick you up, so wait for me. Attention here, please."

That last one had drawn arrow to Misato cleavage that was hanging from inside her loosely shirt. To top it off with everything there was lip stick on it, as for many people would get the wrong idea of a lot of things, for Shinji to raise an eyebrow at that

Shinji looked up at Misato as she looked to the side trying to act a bit innocent of something she did. "Should I even asked why?" Shinji asked Misato and she just went back and forth a bit and said, "Well, it was supposed to be a surprise before we meet, but what been happening with you and maybe almost 2 mouth ago, things kind of change."

Shinji didn't know what to say, or what to do other than open the door wider to let Misato in as he said, "Come in, and tell me what this is all about anyways." As she did, she thanks him for not judging her much or so on. As Shinji sat on the bed, Misato pulled up a chair that was in the room

Misato started to explain as much as she can about NERV, the angels, somewhat about Eva but couldn't go into detail, the first and second child and Shinji would be the third and it took about a few minutes to the limited amount of info given.

"And that about it, but I just want to ask one question if that too hard to ask for?" as Misato said and Shinji looked out the window for a moment and said, "What?" He looked back at her and she asked, "Why do you keep running around? It's almost like you don't want to be found."

Shinji looked out the window again and saw a black van pulling up and then he said, "Because I can't, but now let me ask one more… did you invite other people?" Shinji looked at her and Misato had to raise an eyebrow at him and said, "No, it's just me, staff is shorthanded as is. Why are you asking me this?"

Shinji quickly went for his bag that was ready to go anyways and said, "You been followed." Shinji then soon pulled out a gun and cocked. Misato eyes widen to that and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where did you get a gun from?"

"No time to explain, if I did then well you be dead and I be gaged up. They be in here and in the room in less than a minute, let get moving," as Shinji said and he looked back at Misato and she wasn't moving, Shinji waved the gun and said, "Move!" Misato gotten the message as she went with and started to run down the halls. With Shinji close behind."

Soon enough glass was breaking and doors were being knocked down as the some black ops guys came down the halls passing many other doors, as they pass the janitor closet, the door open for a moment before closing, as inside Shinji and Misato was in it.

"What the hell is going on?!" Misato said as she started to freak out and Shinji said, "They want me, or really what bonded with me." Misato looked at Shinji and said, "Bonded? What does that mean?"

Shinji looked at her and said, "No time, let go." Shinji open the door as he pointed the gun down the hall as he ran out and lower it with Misato following.

As they were about to take a turn, Shinji stop and jump back and held Misato back as she was about to run ahead. "Hey, wa-" Misato was about to say something until Shinji put his hand over her mouth and said, "Shh."

Shinji looked back as to see two guys guarding the exit then he asked, "How did they found me already? I covered my tracks for a least a day." As Shinji thought for a moment he looked at Misato and asked, "How did you find me?"

Misato gave him a look and said, "NERV have detail system across the country for given up a warning of Angels being sited, Commander Ikari gave the Order of using the system to help find you." Shinji looked back at the guards and they were still in place and then asked, "Could anyone else use the system, Outside of NERV?"

"Just the UN, but only for an emergency," As Misato said and then Shinji keep in thought and then asked, "Is there anyone new working at NERV? Someone like a computer tech person or a guard?"

Misato thought for a moment and said, "Well a few other but they are hired to keep equipment in operation working- wait... oh a new security detail of S2, they said they had to switch out for medical reason as they say."

"Great, they might have known you were going to find me. Do you have anything electronic of some sort?" Shinji said.

Misato pulled out her phone as Shinji took it and Misato was about to say something until Shinji held the gun to her and hit a few buttons on her phone before, looking over and throw it across the area. Soon enough it started to go off as the two guard hear it and started to check it out.

"Ok go, go, go," Shinji said before he and Misato headed out the door and once they did they assumed they were in the clear before they say more of these black ops guys as Misato saw they were caught.

"Crap," Misato cursed as she was still in the dark as the black ops pointed there weapons at Shinji and Misato.

"Ok kid come quietly and maybe that lady won't have to know a thing," the leader said as Shinji aimed his gun at them.

"Last time I agreed to one of Kronos deals I nearly got killed so I won't be agreeing to your deals," Shinji said as Misato was confused.

'Kronos?' she thought before the leader growled.

"You asked for it Guyver Brat," the leader said as he took off his helmet as his eyes were now glowing before his form began to change into that of a monster. It looked like a giant ape with all its fur as its face resembled that of a bat a bit.

"Now then brat let's see how you can beat me!" he yelled as Shinji lightly pushed Misato away from him by a few feet. Shinji also toss his gun at Misato as this point she might need it more than him.

"Guyver!"

A light surround Shinji as a suit of armor appeared behind him. It came apart soon to attach itself to Shinji entire being; now Shinji has become the Guyver. Misato was shock beyond she could believe. People turn into monsters as Shinji turn into some sort of alien-like warrior.

As the Bat-Ape creature charged at Shinji with his claws, Shinji took action as he dogged its swipes of its claws, soon grabbing one of its hand, Shinji twist it and broke it as blood spray out from it hand and the creature yelled in pain.

The Bat-Ape creature use it other hand to swipe at Shinji to get away from his hold, as Shinji did let go the creature jump back and said, "Damn it, damn you Guyver brat, damn you to hell!" as the creature lung at Shinji, he waited for a moment before the blades on his elbow sprung out and glow as it emits a small buzz sound.

Misato watch ether in horror or in anxiety, as she never seen anything like what's going now, as the creature came at Shinji, he did a side step and jump forwarded at the creature as he cut into its gut with his blade on his elbow, and it went through like butter with blood following it.

The creature gave out one last cry in its time of death and fell dead on the ground. Misato freak out, not at Shinji for killing it but what it did after as it started to melt and dissolve, as she walk back just a bit, she hit into something and felt a breath going down her back, as she had a scared look on her face, she slowly turn her head to look behind to see… 5 more of those creatures.

"AHHHH!" Misato scream as Shinji turn around to see more creatures standing in front of Misato as she was on the ground backing away from the monsters.

Shinji ran and jumped over Misato before he sliced the heads off two of those creatures. The last three growled and began to gang up on him as Shinji just stared at them. The red sphere above the Metal on Shinji forehead soon began shooting lasers at the Zoanoids as they were hit with a laser that did damage to them. One attempted to come up behind Shinji before the metal on top of his head moved sensing the Zoanoid to which Shinji ducked under and punched it hard in the gut breaking ribs and probably rapturing organs if the blood coming out of its mouth was anything to go by.

Shinji then activated the blade on his arm again before slicing through the Zoanoid cutting it in two killing it. But while he was preoccupied a Zoanoid came and grabbed Shinji from behind to which Shinji elbowed its gut and poked its eyes out causing the blood to come out. "I really hate dealing with you guys on a daily basis so I'll finish you off," Shinji said as he glared at the last Zoanoid who took a step back in fear. Shinji then cupped his hands together as the metal ball at his waist began to glow and soon a gravity ball formed in Shinji's cupped hands. "Now die," Shinji said before releasing the ball at the Zoanoid and it sailed fast hitting the Zoanoid in the face creating a fleshy hole where the face used to be.

When Shinji was sure all of the Zoanoids in the area were taken care of, he, disengaged the armor allowing it to disappear as the Zoanoids melt and dissolved.

Misato was shocked as she could now see what Shinji meant by the thing that Bonded with him. It was no wonder he was running and hiding it was to avoid being detected by whoever these guys are.

Shinji use his senses of the Guyver to see if there was any more Zoanoids, or anyone who was watching regardless. No one was in site other than Misato.

Shinji turn to her, as she look to him, she saw the armor detached from Shinji and reform together only for it to vanish in its sub-space.

"Are you alright?" Shinji asked Misato to see if she was hurt or not, as she stand up as her knee shakes a bit but fits herself then said, "I'm f-fine just a bit shaken up… thank you for saving me and all that." Shinji nodded but looks down and said, "Sorry for getting you involved, and-" Shinji was about to say more but Misato cut him off.

"Don't… it's partly my fault anyways. You were doing what… you thought was right, but you do owe me of what going on here," As Misato said and Shinji looked back at the Inn and it was trash and the sound of sirens were coming up the roads and Shinji said, "You got a car?"

Misato roll her eyes and said, "Yea, how do you think I got here?" Shinji walk over to his bag as he pick it up he said, "I'll tell you on the road, it's, best if we leave right now." Misato nodded and she led Shinji to her car, they got in and drove off fast.

(A little bit later)

After going a few miles Misato eye Shinji and asked, "So are you going to tell me what up with those monsters, and this Guyver which I'm guessing is the armor you wore when you fought them."

Shinji was looking out the window and then he said, "Well those Monsters as I hear them call themselves… were Zoanoid." As Shinji was explaining Misato asked, "And these Zoanoid what aliens?" Shinji shook his head and said, "No, they were human before, but they went into some sort of change, I'm not very sure how it works but I guessing some sort of Splice of DNA, in other words Bio-Weapons."

Misato didn't like the sound of that as she looked a bit freaked and then she said, "And this Kronos, they are the ones who been after you?"

"Yeah or at least what's bonded to me," Shinji said as he really hated having the Guyver knowing until Kronos is taken down he would be running for the rest of his life.

"But is the Guyver a bio-weapon also?" Misato asked as Shinji shrugged.

"Honestly I don't know all I know is that Kronos wants the Guyver maybe for research or maybe it's to create an army of bio-boosted soldiers to conquer the world in all honesty I don't know what the Guyver is all I know that whenever I activate it, it saves my life from Kronos more times than I can count it can regenerate from injuries that would usually be fatal even missing limbs can be regenerated," Shinji explained as Misato looked at him.

"I can see why Kronos would want this "Guyver," Misato said Shinji nodded.

"My guess is that its primary function is to ensure the host bodies survival by any means necessary even taking control to defeat a foe that's a threat to the host's life," Shinji said as Misato could see that this Guyver might be sentient enough to know that if Shinji dies then it dies as well. "The Guyver and Kronos are the exact reason why I can't afford to join NERV it's enough I already got you involved in all of this but I don't want any more innocent people getting involved in my battles," Shinji said as Misato could see Shinji is a lone survivor. The type of person who knows that he had to be alone in order to survive and not put other people in harm's way.

"Shinji I honestly understand where you're coming from but if you don't fight humanity might be at stake like I had explained we need you to pilot EVA to fight being called Angels," Misato said as Shinji nodded.

"I understand but how can I be sure Kronos won't come after me after all anyone in NERV can be a Zoanoid for Kronos," Shinji said as Misato nodded.

"Tell you what when we get to Tokyo-3 I can bring you to a friend of mine in NERV and she can help find a way to keep you hidden from Kronos besides I think Kronos might not touch you if they know you pilot EVA," Misato said as Shinji nodded.

"Fine but you better hope your right or else Kronos might use the chance that I'm being stationary to strike," Shinji said as Misato smirked.

"Ok then Shin-chan next stop Tokyo-3," Misato said with a grin before she began driving to the Fortress city.

-Elsewhere-

In a dark room with light shining down on many pillars of sorts with number that glowing neon red, as one person standing in the middle of all of them, someone began to speak.

"Why haven't Guyver 1 been Recover yet, Guyot?" The man in the middle wearing a business suit, standing still through what's happening he began to say, "Shinji Ikari, Guyver 1 has been on the run for few mouths now. It seem he been taken percussion to hid his tracks, and hide his identity well. I've been taken action to find and capture Guyver one, as I've been developing new Zoanoid for Kronos; however things take time which I understand we don't have."

"Then why are you saying this? What is this new Zoanoid you seem to be proud of?" as a new voice spoken out Guyot smile and said, "Hyper-Zoanoids, testing show great promising. Able to withstand heat up to 500 degrees, fast to 50 to 60 miles per hour, and 5x stronger than the normal Zoanoid thus created so far. As well the prototype work, the full working Hyper-Zoanoids would be a great edge for us all."

"You better be right Guyot? A lot of our funding is being wasted on Gendo's project. If you can provide the Guyver within the year, we may consider of you being amount us," as a 3rd voice spoken up Guyot bow and said, "Yes; I will retrieve the Guyver any ways as possible."

"You better, or else this won't end well for you or for Kronos," as the first voice said, Guyot stand up and said, "I understand, Guyver one would be in my grasp one way or another."

The Scene fade and left in total darkness.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey my first Guyver EVA crossover hope you all enjoy it because I know I won't give up on this story. Also some of you may notice but I have removed some stories from my archive. Well I had to delete them sense they were going nowhere fast so I took the honorable root.


	2. Chapter 1-2 Evolution of Evangelion

Genesis of the Guyver

ESKK: Yeah I don't have anything awesome to say on to the story!

(Start day of Angel Attack)

Shinji and Misato had arrived in Tokyo-3 as the city was deserted. Shinji looked around as he saw the city was like a ghost town. As Shinji looked around he saw Misato getting off the phone as it was apparent she was talking to someone from NERV.

"Shinji looks like we'll be needing you sooner then we though an Angel's been spotted and we have to head to NERV HQ now," Misato said as Shinji nodded.

"Fine but can we hurry don't like being easily spotted," Shinji said as he was wearing a hat and a pair of sunglasses making him look like a celebrity trying to avoid paparazzi.

"Come on we should hurry," Misato said as Shinji entered the car and took the passenger seat. Misato soon drove off at high speed to get to NERV fast luckily Shinji was used to such speed thanks to the Guyver enhancing his body to that of a super human. So Shinji just sat there looking out the window as he wanted to see what he might be facing in the EVA.

Moments after, the angel was in the city and missiles were flying everywhere. Tanks from the distant were firing off their rounds; planes from above were dropping the bombs, and the air strike team was blasting the Angel with every rocket they had, but the damage was little to nothing.

Misato and Shinji were close to the action, but thankfully to Misato's driving skills, she got them out of dogged and out of the crossfire.

(Central Dogma)

As three generals were looking on the big screen of the action, they saw all the missiles were hitting but not really taken effect against the angel.

"Launch a full assault, 4th divisions cut off it line of advancing," The first General said as the 3rd one said, "Take that target down at all cost!"

As the fight goes on, up in a high area of the room, Gendo Ikari, Shinji father watches the fight a man behind him started to say, "An A.T Field, as we expected."

"Modern military weaponry won't be any use against an angel," Gendo said as he gave his cold stair through his thick glasses he was wearing as it reflex the images off the screen.

Soon enough one of the Generals phones were going off, as one of them answer it, he waited a few moment before he said, "Yes, understood, we'll go on with Plan-B."

(With Shinji and Misato)

Shinji and Misato were at a stop as Misato had to look out at the scene to see what was going on as she saw the air strike team was retreating, as Misato said, "Why are they retrea-" Misato was cut off as Shinji pull Misato in as she said, "Hey!" Shinji started to shout, "Something happening, take cover!"

With the Guyver bonded with Shinji, it developed a 6th sense for Shinji as something big was about to happen, and what happened was… a huge explosions that went off like a nuke.

The car rolled with trees and building around crumbles down as the force of the bomb that was drop force everything down or to be blown away.

(In Central Dogma)

"Did we get it?" a General asked as the screen was all static.

"We can't tell we need to wait for the EMP field to clear up," a tech called as another General called.

"It has to be dead no way it could survive an explosion like that," another said as there was no doubt in his mind that the Angel was dead.

"The EMP field is clearing up," a bridge bunny called as when it did they were met with the Angel injured and very much alive.

"That isn't possible that was our strongest weapon," a General said as one swallowed his pride knowing they had exhausted all of their resources.

"Ikari we're transferring control of this operation to you use all our resources at your disposal to destroy the angel," the General said as Gendo looked at him.

"Of course that is why NERV exists," Gendo said as his gloved hands hid a smirk. Gendo soon stood up as he had a place to be. "Fuyutsuki handle things here," Gendo said as Fuyutsuki nodded.

"Move to level one battle stations I want all personnel at their stations," Fuyutsuki ordered as Gendo left to the one place he had to be.

(Meanwhile with Shinji and Misato)

Shinji and Misato were now out of the car as they were flipping the car back onto its wheels. Once they did Shinji stretched as he knew an explosion like that must have did some damage to the car's engine. "Hey Misato I know we're in a rush but can you pop the hood we need to make sure the car is ok," Shinji said as Misato saw what Shinji was thinking. Misato then entered her car and popped the hood as Shinji opened it and what he saw was a damaged battery.

"Well what's the damage?" Misato asked as Shinji looked at her.

"One of us might have to push because we need a new battery for the car," Shinji said as Misato hit her head on the wheel.

"Damn and I just paid this thing off also," Misato said as Shinji nodded.

"I would use the Guyver to fly us but can't let Kronos find us," Shinji said as he went behind the car to push.

"Wait the Guyver can fly?!" she asked as she was surprised.

"Yeah now put the car on neutral," Shinji said Misato nodded and put the car in Neutral before Shinji began pushing the car.

As Misato felt the car jerk, she looked at her Speedometer as it was going a little over 18 miles and this is with Shinji without the Guyver as Misato whistles she said, "This kid has some perks, I wonder what he can do in the Eva?"

After a while as they came to a station, Misato was inside looking for a new battery, as Shinji was resting on the car for a bit as he push a car for about 10 miles before they found a Station. Shinji was wearing his cap and glasses as he still couldn't take the chance of Kronos getting wind of him.

As Shinji relax against the car, he look out on the road and his eye catches something as he saw a person, at first Shinji thought it was a Zoanoid agent as he ready himself, but then he got a better look as he saw it was a girl, blue hair red eyes, and in some sort of a dress.

"Who-" as Shinji was about to ask who she was until some birds nearby took off without warring as Shinji jerk his head to see what could have startled the birds but he saw nothing and guess it was nothing and turn back to see the girl was gone.

Shinji look at the spot of where the girl was at before to see if she left any tracks of some sort as nothing could have been that fast other than the Guyver and the Zoanoid, but there was nothing, no trace of the girl was there in the first place.

"Who was she?" Shinji asked, and then a voice came up from behind him as it asked, "Who was what?" Shinji jump away and turn to see it was Misato carrying a new battery as she said, "Relax it's me, has Kronos made you so jumpy that you can't act normal?"

Shinji took a breath and relax and said, "Sorry about that, Kronos did so much in the past that I had to take action fast before they did and I guess I became a force of habit." Misato nodded and said, "Right, well anyways, help me hook up the new battery so we can hit the road again and get the Geo Base."

Shinji nodded and he helps Misato with the battery as he quickly dis-attaches the old one before putting in the new one. AS Misato and Shinji got in the car, Misato cross her finger and Shinji tense his muscle, Misato started up the car and it roar to life. "Yes, thank you! Thanks Shinji for the help, now let get to NERV fast."

As Misato shift into Overdrive, they speed off and on to NERV.

(Scene break)

Shinji and Misato arrived in NERV as Shinji looked at the Geofront and the black Pyramid structure in the center as Shinji had a good guess. "Let me guess the Pyramid is NERV HQ and that's our destination," Shinji said as Misato nodded.

"Yeah it's the fortress for humanity to rebuild after second Impact," Misato said with pride but her smile soon left as she saw how much on edge Shinji was in. It was like he was expecting a Zoanoid to attack right now and he wanted to be prepared. 'Has Kronos hunted him so much that he can't do anything without looking over his shoulder?' she asked feeling pity for Shinji because he probably was ready to leave the country to try and hide from Kronos.

"So we'll meet up with my father right?" Shinji asked as Misato looked at him and sighed.

"Yeah we'll see him though I don't know how we're going to explain to him that you've been hunted down by this Kronos group," Misato said as Shinji nodded.

"Knowing him he'd probably use the Guyver to get ahead in some way," Shinji said as Misato saw that Shinji had father issues.

"You don't get along well with your father do you?" Misato asked as Shinji just kept looking out the window.

"Yeah your right me and him don't get along sense he never seem to bother to try and communicate to me in any way," Shinji said as Misato nodded.

"I guess we both have father problems," Misato said as Shinji looked out the window and smiled a little at that.

(Scene break in the Cages)

A faux blond haired woman was coming out of a red liquid in swim wear as she got out she was in scuba gear almost like she was doing something under the red liquid. She took of the goggles and looked around seeing that a certain someone wasn't here when they were supposed to be. "Don't tell me she's lost again," Ritsuko said as she knew that Misato had made a call to her to have a checkup for Shinji when he arrived and that she had something private to talk about that it of the upmost secret. "Well better go find her," Ritsuko said before she stood up and began searching for her friend and coworker.

(Shinji and Misato)

As Shinji and Misato were riding an elevator down a few levels or so, it stop as the door began to open, as Shinji jump back, Misato keep her eyes on the doors as they open just to see a blonde hair woman. "Ah, Rits. Just the person to see," Misato said to her as relax to know she was clear as she walks in.

"Lost again, Misato?" Ritsuko said as Misato hand her head in shame a bit and said, "You know how this place is confusing this place is, and beside I just started working here as well." Ritsuko just sighed as she turn to the buttons, as she hit a level, the doors close and the elevator started to go down.

Ritsuko turn to Misato as she said to her, "We don't have the time and man power for you to get lost Misato." Shinji just watch as things play out and then Ritsuko turn to him and wonder why there was a kid in with him with a hat and sunglasses on, but then she remember the 3rd child was supposed to be with Misato as she asked, "So this is the 3rd child?"

Misato nodded and was about to say something until Shinji spoken up and said, "Shinji Ikari, please to meet you." Ritsuko smile and said, "At least well manner, unlike like the commander Ikari."

Misato laugh a bit and said, "Yes, it seem the only thing he has in common is-" Misato was about to say more until she just stop and relies how Shinji maybe not comfortable hear about his father and wanted to get things done fast and said, "You know what, never mind. There something we need to talk about after this."

Ritsuko looked at Misato and said, "About what anyways? You never gave me much detail when you talk over the phone, by the way what did happen to your cell for you to use a payphone?"

Misato sweat drop and then she scratch the back of her head as she said, "Well it like-" she didn't answer as the elevator dinged and the doors open. As Ritsuko saw they were at the level they need to be at she said, "Never mind, we'll talk about it later, we need to get to the cages now."

As they step out, Shinji pop his head out and look both ways as his paranoid was just acting as it should be and step out and followed. AS Ritsuko saw that she was about to ask what that was about until Misato said, "He's just a bit paranoid, I'll tell you later why." Ritsuko sighed and said, "Fine then."

They walk down the halls until they came to darkroom, she was hesitated for a moment before he walks in and stood in the middle of the dark room.

"Ok where are the lights?" Shinji asked before the lights came on and what he saw almost gave him a shock... almost. Shinji stared down at the massive purple robot with green spots that seem to glow. Shinji gave it a glare as he knew this was what he was brought here for. "So this is the Evangelion," Shinji said as he was glaring at it.

"Correct," came a voice as Shinji simply glanced up and was met with his father. "It's been a while," Gendo said as Shinji glared at his father.

"Yeah not long enough," Shinji said as he glared at his father. "So not even the least bit curios why I've been running all over Japan for the past two months?" Shinji asked as Gendo just glared at him.

"It is irrelevant you are here because," Gendo began but Shinji cut him off.

"I have a use right?" Shinji asked as he figured it was the only reason Gendo would call for him.

"Correct," Gendo said now wondering what those last two months did to Shinji for him to be on edge and be one to talk back to him.

"Fine I'll do it but I'm not doing it for you I'm doing it to survive," Shinji said as he figured Gendo wouldn't let him leave that easily and probably had a backup plan in case Shinji refused.

Ritsuko was surprise at this, to do it so willingly but not for his father… but his own survival? She started to wonder what has change in the last two mouth than in the last 10 years or so. 'Is this what Misato was talking about? Shinji went through a change of some sort?'

Gendo looked at Shinji and was surprise as well but didn't show it as he held his image to show he was in command, but it seem he lost the one power that is fatal to his plans, and that's to have Shinji under his thumb than have him as an equal.

'He's not the way I need him to be, I need to figure out a plan to get him back where he belongs,' as Gendo thought were and soon enough they were heading out.

Shinji was lead to the plug of the Eva, as the people all around were preparing for lunch the Eva for combat, as Ritsuko followed him, she gave him a pair of hair clips as she said, "These are a-10 hair clip use to help you sync with Unit 1, as I'm going to say sorry for not having a plug suit on hand as this is just last minute."

As Shinji heard that the Eva was called Unit 1, in a way it was ironic that when Kronos were after him when the Guyver unit bonded with him they called him Guyver 1. Everything was ironic going to the one person you hate the most to help you keep away the enemy that wants him as well, but for survival and for the sake of humanity, he'll fight to survive.

Placing the clips in his hair he started to ask, "How would I able to control the Eva with the plug?" Ritsuko smile as he was asking the right question and said, "Stander control of handles and thoughts, as you thinking of walking, it walks. You think you can handle it?"

As Shinji put on the last clip and said, "Just tell me where to hit it." Ritsuko nodded and soon Shinji got into the plug and they close the hack.

(Central Dogma)

"Beginning plug insertion," came the voice of Maya Ibuki as she was going through the EVA start up sequence.

"Now filling the plug," came another voice.

(With Shinji)

Shinji didn't like the sound of that last comment as he soon saw the plug was indeed being filled but his 6th sense wasn't going off when his life was in danger and he saw that this stuff was probably safe to breathe sense it was passing his head. Shinji quickly breathed it in and saw his body was being provide air even though it tasted like copper to him.

"Checking communications," a voice came in as Shinji spoke.

"This stuff tastes like copper what the hell is it?" Shinji asked as Ritsuko's voice came in.

"Don't worry Shinji its LCL," Ritsuko said as Shinji nodded.

"Fine," Shinji said as he was waiting to get launched.

(Central Dogma)

"Ok how's his synch holding?" Ritsuko asked as Maya was surprised. Ritsuko was surprised that Shinji was handling LCL so well but she knew it had something to do with what Misato wanted to talk to her about.

"The Magi detect an odd signal it can't identify coming from Shinji but it seems to help his synch sense it's holding at 74.66," Maya said as Ritsuko nodded.

"Ok we'll figure out for the signal and synch later for now continue with the launch," Ritsuko ordered as Maya nodded.

(EVA Launch pad)

Unit 1 was moved to the launch pad as its outer power source was already inserted. As the EVA arrived at the launch pad the doors above it began to open as Shinji awaited to be launched.

(Central Dogma)

"All right EVA launch!" Misato ordered as Unit 1 was soon launched to the surface.

The Eva shot right up the lunch tubs and all the way to the Surface of Tokyo-3.

(Shinji)

Shinji was taken the G-force well as he just focus on the job at hand as he started talking to himself, "Fight, survive, win. Don't charge ahead and don't look back, you can do this. Just Survive."

At that moment Shinji felt a present within the plug as turn his head, he saw no one else in there, but he can feel it strong, carrying, a familiar feeling to Shinji but could understand what it is, so he just focus at the task at hand.

(Central Dogma)

Ritsuko and Misato heard what Shinji said along with some other people who were listening in. "Sound like he been in fight before? Do you know what happen with Shinji before, Misato?"

Misato looked at the screen and said, "The thing I try to tell you earlier? Other than that I won't say without Shinji permission." Ritsuko looked at her and said, "You really care about him, even if you just meet the other day?"

"Shinji save my life, and I know he's a sweet boy… just some nut jobs make Shinji to never have a normal life, and that all I will say about him," Misato said as Ritsuko could believe what she was hearing and then she sighed and said, "alright then, I won't push it out of you."

"Unit 1 will reach the surface in 10 Sec," Maya called out and everyone got ready as Misato said, "Let get ready people!"

(Battlefield)

Unit 1 arrived at the surface as it was now night time in Tokyo-3.

(Central Dogma)

"Release final safety lock," Misato ordered as the order was carried out.

(Battlefield)

The final locks holding Unit 1 were undone as the EVA was now ready.

(Central Dogma)

"Ok Evangelion unit 1 move out!" Misato ordered as Ritsuko butted in.

"Ok Shinji here are the basics just think and the EVA will respond so just focus on walking," Ritsuko said as she was leaning over the mic.

(With Shinji)

"Ok then," Shinji said as he glared at the Angel. 'Walk,' Shinji thought as the EVA took its first step. "Ok now that I know I think it and it happens works time to kill this angel," Shinji said as he soon ran in to attack the Angel.

(Battlefield)

The EVA ran at the Angel and punched it before going in for a second punch which was a direct hit. "Now for the core," Shinji said taking notice to the glowing red blood looking sphere on the Angels chest area. But before Shinji could hit it his fist hit a rainbow field as Shinji was surprised.

(Central Dogma)

"Crap it's an A.T. Field," Ritsuko cursed as Misato was shocked.

"So long as the Angel has that we can't touch it," Misato said as she was shocked.

(Battlefield)

The Angel took advantage of the pilots surprised by grabbing the EVA's head and then its left arm. The angels arm soon grew to large size as it then began to pull the arm and squeeze it.

(Entry Plug)

Shinji was grabbing his arm in pain but he refused to scream out in pain. "Damn," he cursed as he was holding back a scream of pain.

(Central Dogma)

"Shinji try and bear through it remember that's not really your arm!" Misato called as she hoped Shinji would be ok.

(With Shinji)

Shinji then felt a tingling sensation on his back where the growths were. He grabbed them as he could tell they were responding to something in the EVA. Shinji then smirked as he got the message. "I get it you giant purple cyborg you want to fight like the Guyver," Shinji began.

(Central Dogma)

"Wait is the EVA sentient?" Ritsuko asked as the way Shinji talked it was like the EVA communicated to him in some way.

(Entry plug)

"You want to evolve and break those restraints," Shinji said knowing full well if he used "THAT," he would blow his secret. "Well I'll gladly help you evolve in order to survive," Shinji said before he focused. "GUYVER!" he yelled before he, bio boosted breaking as parts of the Entry Plug with the boost field.

(Battlefield)

The EVA eyes then glowed white before a similar blast field appeared around it destroying the Angels arms. The EVA then jumped back before its mouth piece snapped open to reveal red teeth, and it let out a roar of triumph. It then began to rip off its own armor as something under the armor was growing out of it almost like the EVA was evolving.

As The Eva rips off its armor, a flesh like substance started to spew out from the Eva bare skin, it wrap around the Eva and it was a pretty picture to see.

(Central Dogma)

Everyone was stun, gross out, horrified, and about to be sick as someone reach for a nearby trash can and puke. Ritsuko was stock to this event, to see something she made started to change, reform, becoming something else than an Eva.

"The sync rate is increasing!" as Maya said ad Ritsuko hear that she ran to where Maya was at and her eyes widen to the number.

"104…121…143, it keeps going up. What the hell is going on?!" Ritsuko yelled as she was trying to understand what was happening. Misato had an idea of what's going on but she could believe it.

"The Guyver is changing the Eva… no, this is something else," Misato said as she saw the flesh started to come together and change color to a cyan blue color.

Gendo along with Fuyutsuki was utterly surprise at this, Gendo the most as he lost his image as his eyes were shown throw the thick glasses he was wearing as they showing… fear.

"W-what is this Commander? I never seen anything like it," Fuyutsuki said Gendo didn't know how to respond to it but said, "Yui? What has happen?"

(Battle field)

As the Flesh substance were wrapping together with a single Antenna like thing sticking up and back in the middle of its head, it started to form a new armor as the pink like flesh turn cyan blue.

Soon enough Most of the Eva body was starting to look like a huge stale Guyver with some of the Eva shape still with it, as Unit 1 has become Eva-Guyver 1.

(Within the plug)

[What's, left of it]

Everything was darken, as heavy breathing was heard, as where Shinji was at was now Guyver 1, standing in the dark space around it, soon as it change back to before to see the battle field.

As the Guyver heavy breathing started to slow down, it took one last breath before it stop, its breathing pieces came forth and release steam of its openings and retraced back in as the Guyver look up its eye glow red and showed it was ready for battle.

(Battlefield)

The bio-boosted EVA charged at the angel before activating the blades on its arms and sliced through the Angels AT-field with ease before grabbing both its arms and breaking them causing its blood to spew out.

The EVA then bashed into the angel before knocking it into a building pushing the building with the angel. Then the EVA used both its blades as it then sliced the angel in an X formation and once then S2 core was sliced into four pieces it exploded into blood as the angel was now dead.

(Central Dogma)

Everyone could believe what they just saw, other than Misato but she could believe the Guyver would affect the Eva unit as well as her thought was, 'This is the power of the Guyver?' Misato looked to her friend and saw her look as she could believe watch she was looking at.

Misato got a look at the computer Maya was at and saw three digit numbers, as she walk over, her eyes widen to the number.

"293," Misato said softly as the number were at a solid point as it didn't increase anymore. Ritsuko was a great scientist, knew of the biological of the Eva, the computer data and hardware, but this… she could put a finger on what just happen as it was not in the calculation.

Gendo was griping his hand so hard that a small stains of blood leaked through the white gloves he wearing, as his teacher saw this, he knew Gendo was upset, mad, completely enrage as the plans of Gendo were looking to be going out the window.

"This… isn't… apart of the… Scenario," Gendo said as his voice was filled with rage but keep it down low as best he can, as for him he wanted answers and now.

(Battle field)

Everything was calm down as all the smoke and blood started to settle, the Eva-Guyver colors and armor started to darken and shrunk down with the Antenna on top started to stick down into the head, as the Eva-Guyver was going back to its Eva look with the Guyver power was going into dormant state.

The Eva was no longer active, as it power cord was severed when it changed, as the Eva now was inactive.

(Inside the plug)

Shinji was back to normal, but he was out cold for a moment and lying down in the darkness of the plug before he started to open his eyes. He lay there for a while and then he started to say softly, "Kaa-san… are you… with me?"

Soon a ghostly image appeared, as it took shape of a woman with her eyes cover by a shadow, she had short brown hair, and with a motherly aura. She had Shinji on her lap having one hand rested on his shoulder and the other was resting on his head.

"Rest now Shinji, I'll be watching over you," as the woman said with a sweet tone as Shinji just smile and he close his eyes, and he look to was at peace, for this moment Shinji looked happy and slept.

(TBC)

ESKK: Here's chapter hoped you all enjoyed it and leave a review while you're at it.


	3. Chapter 1-3 The Fourth Guyver

Genesis of the Guyver

ESKK: Hey got a new chapter ready for everyone hope you enjoy.

(Start few days after angel attack)

Shinji woke up in a hospital room as he looked around and saw it was a regular hospital. Shinji then looked at the ceiling as he gave it a blank stare.

"Unfamiliar ceiling," Shinji said as he knew he survived. After all surviving was all he can do now.

(Scene break)

Ritsuko and Misato were talking as Ritsuko was surprised. "So Shinji had bonded with an alien armor called the Guyver that a group called Kronos wants and Kronos had been hunting Shinji down for two months," Ritsuko asked making sure she didn't miss anything.

"That's basically it," Misato said as Ritsuko could understand why Shinji was on edge now.

"Ok I'll see what I can do to help but I need to also reformat the EVA's system to be able to use the Guyver without destroying the armor," Ritsuko said wondering what Guyver meant.

"Thank you Rits, for not making a lair out of me," Misato thanks Ritsuko as she wave her hand as she was already gotten to work on something and said, "Yea, alright. Just don't do anything series for the next few days, for what just happen with the Eva, it would have caught the attention of a lot of people."

Misato nodded and said, "Right, I guess I can get Shinji to lay low, when I visit him soon." She looked at her watch and said, "Which I should be doing right now, I'll catch you later Rits." Misato left and Ritsuko sighed as she does have a lot of work to take care of… and an object to look at as she looked over her shoulder.

Lying on table next to some tools and some rubber gloves, with a small sheet laying over it that was stand with blood, as one side of the sheet was open show a metal plate that was covering something what was looking like living tissue

Ritsuko got up and walks over to it, she reach into her pocket and said, "Better get started." As she pulled out a tape recorder then hit the record she started to say, "Ritsuko Akagi, the day is August 21st 2015. Time is 11:34. Beginning examination of the angel artifact."

As Ritsuko puts down the tape recorder, she uncover the sheet that was hid the object as to show… it was a Guyver unit still intact.

(Later at the hospital)

Misato walks around for a moment to find Shinji room number as she did, she said, "Here it is." She open the door as she walks in, first thing she notice was the curtains around Shinji bed were close. Misato raise an eyebrow as she walks to it.

As she reach it and pull it back the first thing she saw was the bed was empty and unmade. Misato eyes widen, and remember what Shinji said about now staying in one place for long, for her fear, Shinji left without saying anything… that until she hear a voice saying, "You know its rude for not knocking first."

Misato turn around and there was Shinji, wearing a white shirt and some pants. Misato was jaw drop as how Shinji got behind her with her noticing and then she remembers he was on the run for a few mouth so he probably pick it up somewhere.

"Sorry about that, I thought you would be still asleep. I came to check up on you to see how well you were doing," Misato said as Shinji shrug and said, "Same old, same old. Always cause, and looking over my back in case someone try to attack me."

Misato sighed and thought Shinji still paranoid as before and thought a few days of sleep would help, but clearly not.

"Well good news is that Ritsuko believed me of the whole Guyver thing and Kronos and agreed to help as much as she can right now you're going to have to lay low for a couple of days so no school the excuse is you have a cold," Misato said as Shinji nodded.

"Ok I can live with that so when can I leave the hospital?" Shinji asked as Misato smiled.

"Soon just let me get you checked out and we can head home," Misato said as Shinji slightly stiffened up when home was mention. Misato almost missed it as she sighed. "Let me guess haven't had a place to call home for two months?" Misato asked as Shinji looked at her.

"Was I that obvious?" he asked as Misato smiled.

"Don't worry after what you've been through for two months it's no surprise," Misato said with a smile that showed she would be glad to show Shinji what home was.

"Yeah," Shinji said as he followed Misato.

(Elsewhere)

Once again in a dark room that had the 7 pillars around with the red neon number, but standing in the middle was Gendo Ikari sitting at a desk.

"Where you aware of the Evangelion transformation?" As pillar 3 said as it pillar 5 said, "We need them to proceed with the Human Instrumentality Project."

"It is within our best interest to know if the plan is still to remain alive," as the 7th pillar but it didn't have a 7 on it but the word 'SEELE' on it with the image of some sort of a face with 7 eyes on it.

Gendo took a moment to have a bit of breath then said, "The Transformation of the Evangelion isn't relevant, the Human Instrumentality Project is still on going, as the plan is as proceed. Nothing has change and nothing will, as it's only a matter of time."

"We hope you are right Gendo," As pillar 1 said as pillar 5 said, "If not, then we'll have to deal with you by our mean of our associate."

Right away the pillar vanish from site and soon a light was turn on showing that Gendo was in a green room with a single desk in the middle. Gendo sat silently as his hand was gripping hard, he unclench them and place them at his sides.

As Gendo Teacher, Fuyutsuki walks up he said to him, "Was it truly necessary to lie to them Commander? You know what they are capable of, right?"

Gendo stand up with his hand slamming on the desk as to say, "I know, but I needed to, for my plan to work, I needed their trust and funds to keep coming, along with the U.N. Nothing will stand in my way to Yui, not even the 3rd child."

Fuyutsuki eyes widen to that, as Cold hearted as Gendo was, he won't let anything get in his way not even if it is his own blood.

It was then Ritsuko came in as she had files to report. "Here Commander Ikari it seems that the Angel Artifact we discovered inside the Angel might be something of a parasite," Ritsuko said as Gendo glared at her.

"Explain," Gendo ordered as Ritsuko sighed.

"Well the artifact was giving of the same pattern as the EVA when it transformed but at a much weaker state almost like it was in a dormant state and the metal in the center seems to be the main control mechanism that keeps the parasite in check," Ritsuko explained as Gendo looked at her.

"Is it possible to give it a host?" Gendo asked as Ritsuko nodded.

"Well yes but we don't know what would happen with the Host body if the parasite bonds with the host for all we know the parasite could eat the host when the host body serves its purpose," Ritsuko said as Gendo smirked.

"I see I have a theory and if it works we might have two evolved Evangelions at our disposal," Gendo said as Ritsuko's eyes widen.

'He's not thinking of bonding this parasite with Rei is he?' she wondered as that was just plain crazy Rei was still recovering from the Unit 00 incident. "Commander, you can't be series? The 2nd child isn't even here and first is still recovering. Even if we did do the bonding, we will have no idea what effect it could cause," As Ritsuko pleaded as she given thought of what Misato talk about before, and if the angel artifact was a Guyver unit thing, then they would be painting a huge target on their own backs.

For Ritsuko hope for Gendo to see things her way, he just frown and said, "The cause and effect we will have to worry about later, as we take risk like this every day for reach our goals as failure isn't an option, it just mean trash to take care of, and besides we have spares of the first child."

Ritsuko flinch, as Gendo was right, there were other's Rei to replace the old if things goes wrong and he wasn't planning on stopping with his plans. Fuyutsuki looked at Gendo; he knew commander Ikari was taking things too far to a point it maybe beyond return, but there was nothing he can do, he holds no power over his student and let things run its course and hope the best and maybe… prepare for the worst."

Ritsuko gave in and said, "Find then, we'll start the bonding as soon as to-" "I want it down right away, right now. I don't care if she dies so as long as she can fulfill her purpose, she would be no other use for me," Gendo said with authority in his voice, like his word is law.

Ritsuko just sighed and said, "We… can gather the medical team to bring Rei in right away, we can start the bonding in a few hours. Gendo soon went back to his cold harden image and soon walks out along with Fuyutsuki and Ritsuko soon follow as well.

(Shinji and Misato)

As Shinji was wearing a gray hoody, as cap and sunglasses inside a market place, he was gathering stuff that was on the list of things Misato wrote down as most of it was dealing with curry noddle's and… beer?

Shinji eyebrow twitch and said, "Does she really need this much alcohol? She going to destroy her own liver, good thing I don't drink this stuff, even if I did the Guyver would most likely rejects it or burn it up and heal my liver."

He throws the stuff in his basket, and went off to get a few items for himself as suck cans foods, bread, some caffeine, and some snacks.

AS he finish up the his part of the shopping, he meet up with Misato at the checkout, as Misato saw what was in Shinji basket she asked, "What up with all that?"

Shinji started to place them on the scan counter as he said, "My usually items I get ether on the run or at staying somewhere, even if there a place I call home, I like to be prepared for anything." Misato sweat drop and said to herself, "He's just his normal crazy self Misato, been on the run for a while, stay cool."

Soon enough they were checkout and they headed out.

(Later)

Shinji followed Misato up to the apartment complex, as she brought out her key she started to say, "Well here we are, just to give you a fair warning, I just move in so it may be a little messy." As Misato unlocks the door and open it, it was pretty dark in, but Shinji follow in knowing it seem safe… for now.

As Shinji step in, and Misato turn on the lights, Shinji was surprise as what he saw was the whole place was a pig pan; to beer cans to trash that never bother to be taken out.

"This place looks like a party was thrown here every day and no one bothered to clean it up," Shinji said as he wasn't liking the condition this place was in.

"Sorry about the mess I just moved in about a month ago so sorry," Misato said as Shinji sighed.

"It doesn't excuse this place being a pig pen," Shinji said as he then began putting the groceries in the kitchen. "Give me 30 minutes I'm going to need to clean this place," Shinji said as Misato was shocked.

(About 31 minutes later)

"You finished this in 31 minutes," Misato said as Shinji shrugged as the place was sparkly clean.

"Yeah well I had to work a bit longer on sofa to get the beer stains out. Also why do you have Ice snacks and nothing but beer?" Shinji asked as Misato huffed.

"Don't criticize how I live," Misato said as Shinji sighed.

"Well can we eat now?" Shinji asked as Misato smiled.

"Sure," she said before the food was served. "Dig in," Misato said as Shinji began eating. Misato saw how Shinji was eating which was a bit fast most likely still on edge. "Jeez Shinji slow down and enjoy your food this place is just as much your home as it is mine so no matter what you'll always be able to come back here," Misato said as Shinji swallowed some food and nodded.

"Yeah well sorry just not used to having a place to call home," Shinji said as Misato leaned over and placed her hand atop Shinji's head.

"Well then good thing I came along for you otherwise Kronos might just be knocking on our doors," Misato said with a smile as Shinji nodded. She then went back to her seat as she had an idea. "How about this Shinji once you finish eating you can take a bath to wash all your worries away and relax," Misato said as Shinji shrugged.

"Sure been a while sense I had a nice shower that I can actually relax in instead of take a five minute shower," Shinji said as he finished his food.

(Later in the shower)

Shinji opened the door as he was in his boxers before he was met with a penguin. Shinji freaked out a bit before he came running to the kitchen area where Misato was enjoying her bear. "Misato there's a penguin in the shower!" he called as Misato guessed Shinji met Penpen. Just then the Penguin came waddling out of the bathroom and he went over to the second fridge.

"Oh that's Penpen he's a warm water penguin," Misato said as Shinji was confused.

"Sense when are there warm water Penguins?" Shinji asked as Misato shrugged.

"Sense always I guess," Misato guessed as she smiled. "Just think of him as your second roommate," Misato said as Shinji sighed.

"Yeah well I'll be taking my bath," Shinji said before he headed back to the bathroom to take his bath.

(Meanwhile in NERV)

A blue haired red eyed girl covered in bandages was observing a strange object that Ritsuko had called an Angel Artifact. As she observed it she could tell there was something about it that was powerful. As she observed it Gendo's voice pierced the darkness as behind a bullet proof glass Gendo and Ritsuko was observing this test. "Rei I want you to attempt to activate this object to see if it bonds with you," Gendo said as Rei nodded.

"Very well commander Ikari," Rei said before she limped a bit to the device and observed it. She saw her image reflect upon the metal in the center before she poked it a bit. She then placed her whole hand over it before removing it and when she did she saw the metal was now glowing bright.

Gendo and Ritsuko watch carefully at what about to happen when the control metal started to glow as it responded to Rei present, Soon enough the metal stop glowing.

After a moments Gendo and Ritsuko were about to call it a dud for Gendo disappointment… that until the flesh wrapping started to move as it came to life.

The Metal braces of the object came off and the tentacles shot out and latched onto Rei.

(Shinji)

As Shinji was resting in the tub with his eyes close and relax, they snap open and he shot up fast as he started to felt a familiar tingling from the growths on his back.

"A Guyver unit?" as Shinji said as he got out and got dry off and gotten dress fast, as he got out, Misato look to him and said, "Oh my god, if you can't relax in a bath-" Shinji didn't stay long as he went out the door, as Misato saw it she soon follow and said, "Hey wait!"

(NERV)

Gendo and Ritsuko saw what was happening, as the parasite lacked onto Rei, covering her entire body in a similar flesh substance cover her entire being, with Rei yelling in pain as was bonding with her DNA, as Rei's body was fully incase in the flesh, and soon it started take shape with an Antenna like thing sticking up on the head like they saw on Eva one. They were astounded to the site of what they were seeing.

Soon enough Rei stop crying out in pain as the flesh incase around her smooth out and gave it shape to a Feminine look, it color change to a dark purple color, almost violet, and soon enough the transformation of Rei was complete that now stood in her place was a Guyver.

It was standing still with no sudden movement, as Gendo saw this he walk up to the mic and said, "Rei, can you hear me?"

After a moment, the being didn't move… other than lifting its head slightly up to the window where Gendo was at, as the being looked at him and he looked at it, a Voice came out as Rei voice saying, "Yes, Commander Ikari." Gendo smile as he saw the plan succeed.

(Shinji)

Shinji was running about on the streets with Misato following behind with a coat on and some shoe as she said, "Shinji what's going on?"

Soon enough, Shinji stop as what he was feeling, it grew weak, even if he could feel it, and it was not enough to follow it.

Misato catches up and said, "Shinji… what… the matter with you…" Misato was trying to catch her breath as she bent to down and grab her knees Shinji started to say, "I sense another Guyver."

Misato freak out, to know there was other Guyver and said, "Th- there's more Guyvers?" Shinji try looking around to get a better idea of where the sense was coming from but it was gone and Shinji said, "There two others I know of, Guyver 2 and 3 with me being the first, but this feeling… this is something else, a new Guyver maybe."

Misato eye widen as she hear that, she asked, "What would happen if there was another Guyver?" Shinji sighed, as he could follow the trail he might as well tell as he said, "Depends on the person, I guessing, I know Guyver 2 isn't friendly as he works with Kronos, and the-" "Wait hold on? They have their own Guyver already? Why would they want yours if they have one, themselves?"

Shinji looked to her and said, "Kronos want control of all Guyvers, for any reason I don't know, all I know is they kill to get them, no matter what in there way, there's no stopping them from try to get the Guyvers." Misato took in Shinji words, and he was right, that time when she saw those Zoanoid, they meant business.

"Ok then… what about this Guyver 3 to said before?" Misato asked and Shinji shrugs and said, "I don't know, he save me one time and said he was Guyver 3 other than saying we will meet again. I don't know who he was or what he wanted."

Misato thought the guy sounded like a suspicious.

"Shinji if another Guyver is active then you should wait it out for all you know this Guyver could be another of Kronos goons," Misato said as Shinji nodded.

"I know but hopefully no other innocent person had been forced into this," Shinji said as he began walking back.

"Man he's always on edge it could be bad for his piloting skills if he can't relax," Misato said to herself trying to think of ways to help Shinji relax.

They both went home, as Misato nothing bad will happen to them so soon, if it was even possible to do so. From the far distant a man wearing an overcoat and a hat to cover his Identity, as he looks to Shinji, he smile and said, "Found you Guyver one."

(The next morning)

As Shinji was still trying to keep down low until Ritsuko can come up with a plan for Shinji, there were a few places he would be at, ether at Misato place, or at NERV doing some testing which he was doing.

"Aim, pull, and kill," as Shinji was saying as he look to the simulation of weapon handling, combat, and other stuff in between.

Ritsuko looked over the progress Shinji made and could say, "He's better than we anticipated." Maya who was nearby nodded and said, "Yes, targeting it very accurate and beat the simulation faster than a few minutes, even his streets level is keep normal if under pressure."

"Yeah it's understandable," Ritsuko said as she was being careful as to who to trust with information regarding Shinji's two month run and hide.

"Yeah hey Dr. Akagi if you don't mind me asking how are, the repairs for the EVA?" Maya asked as Ritsuko sighed.

"Believe it or not I had to give it a full reformatting sense many of its systems were trashed when the EVA transformed. I even had to have its new armor specially made to handle its new found powers," Ritsuko said as Maya was shocked.

"So does that mean that EVA Unit 1 now has a beast mode that can be voice activated like Unit 2?" Maya asked as she was surprised.

"Well yes and no I'm calling it Guyver Mode sense I remembered Shinji yelling something like that before the EVA transformed," Ritsuko said as Maya was surprised Ritsuko had found a way to harness that power that the EVA had summoned. Ritsuko then went over to the mic before she began to speak into it. "Ok Shinji you can stop now," Ritsuko said as Shinji stopped and ejected the plug before leaving. Ritsuko then saw how on edge Shinji was and knew he was given a powerful gift that many want to use for their own gain. 'God forbid what the UN would do with the Guyver,' Ritsuko thought before she headed to go over her notes.

Shinji walked over to Ritsuko to know what to do next as he asked, "What's next?" "Well sense you came in early and finish up testing faster than we thought, you can wash up, head home, and get some rest. This is Doctors order and hope you follow them," Ritsuko said as she hear what Misato told her, as Shinji was pretty restless, always on edge, and might run away if he had the chance to.

Shinji just shook his head to respond to Ritsuko, not knowing if he will do it or not but never the less, he did take a shower in the lockers room, gotten dress, grab his pack, and headed out for home.

(Later at apartments)

Almost a half an hour pass by as Shinji walked home with his get up, the first thing he noticing was boxes laying out front on the door, for Shinji he knew they wasn't his stuff and was Misato as some boxes label as Medical equipment, and Furniture ex-po with the word Bed next to it.

Shinji walk up to the door and open it just to have a chain stop him from opening the door fully. "Shinji is that you?" as Misato called out and came to the door and look through the opening and saw Shinji standing there waiting and his look was saying he wanted an explanation.

Misato smile and said, "Hey Shinji, your home early?" "Finish up testing fast, but what's going on here?" as Shinji asked.

"Oh just a little surprise I'm setting up," Misato said with a smile as Shinji sighed.

"Well can you open the door I'd like to come in," Shinji said before Misato closed the door and the sound of the chain being removed was heard.

Misato then opened the door again before smiling as Shinji grinned. "Sure," she said as Shinji walked in.

Shinji noticed the spare room was being cleared out most likely for someone to sleep in if the bed outside was anything to go by. "Hey Misato is there a new pilot picked for EVA moving in?" Shinji asked as Misato smirked.

"Well yes and no the first child is moving in with us sense the commander said it would help with your team work," Misato explained as Shinji understood.

"Ok," Shinji said as he went to his room to try and relax.

"Well you go relax Shinji," Misato said as she could already here Shinji sleeping in his room. Misato chuckled seeing how lazy Shinji can be when given the chance. "Well if this helps him relax then hopefully he would have the strength to take down Kronos," Misato said as she may have only seen Kronos Zoanoids once but she can tell they were bad news. "Why does the term Kronos sound familiar?" she asked as she kept setting up the room.

After a while when Misato got the spare room cleanup she and worn down from it, she said, "Shinji right, I do need to clean more often." A knock came at the room.

Misato look to it and looked at her watch and said, "That would be Rei now." As she walks to the door and open it, she was greeted by a girl with blue hair and red eyes and look to be wearing a school uniform.

For Misato she was surprise at something as she said, "Rei, you're not wearing banged?" As the girl known as Rei now said to her, "I am complete heal Major. Katsuragi."

Misato laugh a bit and said, "Well I guess you are a fast healer then, by the way you can call me Misato, sense we're off duty for now and going to be living together." Rei didn't give much of a reaction but said, "Then Katsuragi." Misato drop her head and said, "Why do you say it like I'm that old?"

Rei titled her head, a she seem confuse at what Misato said as she asked, "Why would it seem that you're old?" an imaginary sign drop down on Misato head as she drop her head more and the Sign is saying 'Old!', but then she lifts her head and said, "Just call me Misato, please."

Rei didn't say much or do anything else other than look at Misato as she waited for something, and Misato looked at her and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Are you going to invite me in?" Rei asked and Misato just sighed and said, "Come in. meet your, know home." Rei nodded as she walks in and saw the apartment was clean, organize, and well some stack boxes around as Misato said, "I've haven't put away all your boxes in your room yet, but your bed frame came in and we can get to work on that right away if you want."

Rei just stood there and said, "That would be acceptable." As walks in and try to be familiar with the apartment, she came to the mini call with the rooms and came across a room with a sign as its says, 'Shinji Room' and the door was left open enough for Rei to look in to see Shinji resting as Misato voice spoken up saying, "I wouldn't bother Shinji at the moment Rei, he resting right now."

Rei turn to Misato and said, "Why is he resting at this time of day?" Misato scratch the back of her head and said, "Well… Shinji has a bit of a paranoid problem, sleeps with an eye open, Rushes things to get done, and as well NERV Testing. He's always work up with everything it's seem he can't sit still, even if he is resting I guess he always on edge."

Rei titled her head as that confuses her as well as she said, "So he likes to be prepared for angels then?" Misato gave a small laugh and said, "I don't think angels are his biggest problem, only to survive against… as he says."

Rei was nothing but confuse as she remembers what Commander Ikari said to her some time ago-

(Flash Back)

With Rei standing in front of Gendo as he at his desk, he had a folder in front of him as he said, "Rei I need you to interact with the 3rd child, I need you to get as much information about him, I don't care what detail of his habits or work schedule."

For this, it confused Rei as the Commander wants info on his own son as she asked, "Commander Ikari, may I ask why you need this information about your own son, should you know enough about him?"

Gendo seem to hate when people question him as he said, "Rei, I'm not looking for question, only answer. For 2 months something happen, and I want to know why."

Somewhere on his Desk show a police report of a man's death and a few lines that is saying he was a home teacher watching Shinji Ikari, the man was Shinji's teacher who was dead with no report of cause of Death as Gendo seems to be upset at that as the paper was cripple around one of the edges.

Rei would want to upset the Commander, even with small detail of things and want to get to the point of things as Rei nodded and said, "I understand Commander Ikari."

-End of flash back-

Rei never much thought of things and always did of what she was told, but she was told to get ideas of what happen to Shinji which was most likely making her to think of questions to solve and give to Gendo.

As Rei turn to Misato she asked her, "Why is he like this then, Katsuragi?" Misato gave a look and said, "That's… for Shinji to say. And beside I don't think he does want people asking question they shouldn't be asking."

Rei understood what Misato said and so Rei nodded as she said, "I understand, Katsuragi." Soon she turn to the spare room which was going to be her room when it would be set up."

Misato sweat drop at that and said, "Why can't she say my first name?" Misato went back to work and gather more boxes around.

As they worked Shinji seem to be enjoying his rest as after a while he woke up and stretched a bit before he headed to the living room. As Shinji walked he noticed Rei walking in and out of the room as he saw her wearing a school uniform. "Ok... blue haired girl in a school uniform... her setting up a bedroom... yeah she's the first child," Shinji said yawning before heading to the fridge.

"Hello Pilot Ikari," Rei greeted as Shinji yawned and wave.

"Seems he enjoyed his rest," Misato said as Rei nodded.

Shinji went to the fridge before taking out a can of Pepsi and began drinking it after opening the can. AS Shinji sipped he seemed to be taking his time with the Pepsi most likely still drowsy.

"So not the least bit curios why she's here?" Misato asked as she finished his soda.

"Not in the slightest," Shinji said as he seemed to be taking it with stride.

"Well sense she's moved in we need to work on a chore schedule and bathroom schedule," Misato said as Shinji shrugged.

"Sure don't want to walk in on anyone naked," Shinji said as Rei nodded.

"That will be acceptable," Rei said as Shinji could tell Rei wasn't exactly normal by any standards with how robotic she is in personality.

Shinji went on drinking his soda as Misato started to think, "This is going to get awkward. Let hope the team build up idea, works." "Hey, how about later when we're done help Moving in Rei, we can all go get some food somewhere and get to know one another, my treat," Misato said to figure out a wanted to get them out interact with each other if she could.

"As long if there is no meat, it will be acceptable," Rei said with her normal tone it seems with Shinji thought for a moment and said, "I guess it would be better than instant food."

For Misato, it wasn't much of a plan but it's a start, for Shinji to break out of his paranoid, and Red out of her shell.

(Later)

Shinji and Rei were on their way to a restaurant as they had finished moving Rei in. Shinji of course had the shot gun seat but with his gear on incase Kronos is nearby. As they drove they arrived at a small dinner which they entered after parking and exiting the car. As they entered they found a table as Misato smiled.

"I come here all the time on my days off when I don't feel like cooking and the food here is good," Misato said as Shinji sighed.

"Why does hearing that from you bother me," Shinji joked considering how bad a cook Misato was.

"Oh be quiet Shin-chan," Misato said as Shinji sighed.

"They have vegetarian food as well," Rei said as she saw Tofu on menu.

As the waiter came around, everyone began to order as Shinji order the teriyaki Curry, Misato the yakisoba Beef, and Rei the Tofu soybeans with a rise.

Later on they gotten some drinks and Misato had to get Shinji to stop wearing the sunglasses while it was dark out and the light dim, as he complain, he did so and just fold them up and stick them hanging on his shirt as Misato said, "Now that we have some time. How about we start with tell something about ourselves?"

As Misato said, Rei was focusing on Misato and Shinji didn't seem much interested, as Misato wasn't him to open up a bit she says to him, "Shinji would you want to Start?"

Shinji didn't much say anything but when Rei started to look at him and said, "It would help to know one another." Shinji groin a bit but it was ether tell them a bit about himself or feel awkward as he started to say, "Not much to say about me, after my mother died 11 years ago, I was left alone with a asshole of a teacher, growing up miserable. 'Sigh' I never got to say he was an asshole to his face."

Rei hear carefully as she learn and trying to figure out what to report, but just find out Shinji never had an easy life, to where the Commander supported her and never him. She started to think what make her better than the Commanders own son, for him to overlook Shinji.

Rei snap back as she realizes Shinji was still talking as he was saying, "… Then years later, as a few months ago, what little happy would I had went to Hell and I was on my own. No friends, no one to really call family, and no home to call my own."

Misato felt sad about Shinji, now she gets a better idea of how Shinji feel and why he hated the commander very much.

Misato gave a smile, even those it was fake, she smile to show that she does care as she said, "Well thanks for that Shinji, what about you Rei?"

Rei turn her head to Misato then she was about to refuse to tell her life, but then this whole point was to tell and gain each other trust, for her to ether tell or let them know something is up.

"I had a… stander life," Rei said as she started out as Misato sweat drop as she asked, "So what else is there?" Rei looked at Misato and said, "Nothing else that is my life grow up with NERV and treated normal, it's just standard"

Misato didn't how to take it as, other than she just knew Rei that she Grow up with NERV. Shinji however, he look to Rei for her to say stuff like that is like, she was born understanding nothing much than to keep indoors and away from social, and to follow a strike life style. For Shinji he just had to say, "Nothing much of a standard life than being born."

Rei look to him as she asked, "Why would you say that?" Shinji sat silent a bit and said, "There more to a life than just living it, people fight to stay alive or for other to live, without reason or purpose of your own… the best way to say it is; your just a machine or a tool to use by other even if you're just treated well."

For that Rei had a moment, a life without purpose or reason other than someone else uses than what good is a life, for her she asked herself, 'Am I a tool?'

From the outside, some people in black suits look inside the restaurant watching the Eva Pilot group, but mostly Shinji as they saw his face.

As they were given their meals and finished there meal Shinji noticed it was dark out as he could tell something wasn't right with how quiet it was. As they paid for the meal they left as Shinji noticed some people in black suits watching them or more importantly Shinji.

"Misato I think I've been found," Shinji whispered as Misato looked and noticed the Section 2 agents or who she assumed were section 2.

"Are you sure that isn't section 2?" Misato asked as Shinji nodded.

"There were no section 2 agents in this area at this time," Rei said as now Misato was surprised.

"I'll lead them away you get Rei to safety," Shinji said as Misato nodded.

'I just hope they don't recognize me,' Misato thought remembering her confrontation with Kronos.

Shinji went in an opposite direction than Misato and Rei as they went to her car, Rei started too asked in her quite tone, "Are they the one that pilot Ikari are running away from, Katsuragi?"

"Yes they are, but we need to get away fast. Last thing Shinji wants is for anyone else to get involved in this," Misato gotten to the car with them getting in right away with Rei riding shotgun, Misato put in her keys and try to start up, but it was revving than starting.

"What? Don't tell me," Misato said as she pop the hood and quickly got out and to the front of the car to see… some plugs were pulled out. Misato eyes widen as she look up she saw one guy walk to her at a steady pace.

Misato ran to Rei side and got her out saying, "Come on." Rei follow as they got out of the area fast still being follow the guy in black.

(Shinji)

Shinji walk into a wide alleyway, but he stop to see that one side was block off by a dumpster which it clearly was moved as he saw the marks on the ground and the foots prints following.

"Zoanoid," Shinji saying it as is because that what it is as he turns around, someone was standing there. "Guyver 1, it nice to see you again."

Shinji did say anything as he knew who that was to call him just Guyver 1, as he was looking at Guyver 2. "You don't have to talk; you know what we're after anyways. Bio Morph!" as the guy yelled out as a light surround him and his armor came out and started to attach itself to him.

Guyver 2 was looking like a Mis-copy from Shinji's as his armor was yellow orange color and his breathing mouth pieces were both on the right side, and the metal on his forehead was slightly dented.

Shinji frown as he took off his cap and throw it to the side then said, "Guyver!" his Armor came forth in a bright light and attach to him and he was ready to go.

(Rei and Misato)

They ran… well Misato mostly as Rei was being drag along as they turn a corner fast, Misato put her back against the wall and look back to the guy in black, as she did, he wasn't there anymore.

"I think he stop following us," Misato said to Rei until she said, "He may not be following us… but he's in front of us." That gotten Misato eyes to widen as she turn, Rei was true to her word as the man was in front of her.

The guy came forth and was 20 feet or so, away as he stopped. Misato was sweating to see the man in front of her as he started to say, "Don't take this personal, but you Miss would have to die, and that blue hair girl would be good as bait.

He started to transform ripping his suit as he change into a creature with big shells on his shoulder. Misato freak out at what she saw, the shell on its shoulder started to open up, reviling Bio cannon lasers.

It started to glow as Misato was freak out at that and Rei was hardly show any emotion but sweat form on her head to see that and soon enough the thing fire as Misato grab rei and they both ducked from the blast.

After a while Misato look up and then back at where the blast hit and saw a brick wall warped and melted from the hit the Zoanoid shot out.

"As you can see, I am different that those other Zoanoid, I'm in a league of my own, now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, give up… or die!" as it said as it charge up its laser cannon again.

Misato didn't know what to do, all she did was grab the cross around her neck and pray for someone to help, Rei however felt the growths on her back began to twitch and move, as Rei face show some discomfort, and image flash in her mind.

Her Guyver was calling out to her, it wants rei to fight, and it's want to battle. For Rei her instinct kicks in as she started to walk forwards. Misato saw this and saw, "Rei what are you doing?"

The Zoanoid saw this and it lower it charge on its cannon and close the shell as it says,** "I see, you wish to surrender? This would be easy than I thought."**

Rei didn't say anything, as the growths on her back began to move around in a fuss, as Rei didn't know why she acting this way, for the commander said he never wanted her in danger, but a feeling is tell to fight, a certain part of her mind agrees, as she stop about halfway between Misato and the Zoanoid, it said, **"Hu? Why did you stop moving?"**

Misato looked at Rei carefully as Rei stood strong better than she could, as what Rei did, the eyes of her pupils harden she moved her mouth and said, "Engage!" A light shine out of nowhere that blinded both Misato and the Zoanoid.

When the light died down Rei now stood before the Zoanoid as a Guyver.** "Wait there's a fourth Guyver!?"** the Zoanoid yelled as Misato was shocked.

"When did Rei?" Misato asked as Rei saw her hands were once again in the armor.

"So this is the Guyver," Rei said as steam spewed out of the vents on her face.

**"Damn Kronos never told me this,"** the Zoanoid said as Rei had analyzed the situation.

"You claim to be on another league yet the only weapon you have are the bio lasers, plus they need time to charge so if I attack during your charging period or attack you with melee attacks then you will be defeated," Rei said calling the Zoanoid out on its weakness.

As the Zoanoid got piss he shouted, **"You think analyzing anything would help you, AHHHH!"** The think open its shells again to show the lasers were charging again but Rei came in fast from below and gave the Zoanoid an upper-cut.

As it did the laser was fire in the sky and into the atmosphere safely where no damage was done, soon enough Rei jump in the air to do a spin kick and send the Zoanoid into a wall.

Whelm in pain as the Zoanoid got kick, the air escape it as well. Falling face first onto the asphalt.

Misato was stun, to see Rei kick butt, but she never knew Rei could do any fighting style, so she ether guess she had training in the past, or the Guyver is guiding her to fight, but she only understand so little about it even Shinji could be more of an expert but he really don't know everything about it, even if he was the first Guyver.

Rei landed soft on the ground and stood up as he began to say, "It seems my abilities surpass yours, Give up now." Misato sweat dropped as she forgot Rei was a simple child and didn't know Kronos that well, to what Shinji told her, Kronos won't back down."

To further to prove the point was the sound of the Zoanoid laughing, as it started to get back up.

**"You think if you defeat me** **Kronos will leave you alone on** **the contrary they already know now through** **me sense all us Zoanoids have a certain** **connection that allows the** **higher ups to know what ****we Zoanoids know now that they** **know you have a Guyver unit** **they'll hunt you down to the ends of the earth,"** the Zoanoid said as Rei looked at the Zoanoid.

"Then let them," she said as the Zoanoid was shocked.

**"What?!"** he yelped as she was confused.

"I said let them I have power now to challenge them and it's the very same power the want so I shall battle them as well as the Angels," Rei said as the Zoanoid smirked.

**"Those are brave words coming from you Guyver Girl let's see if you have the fire power to match me,"** the Zoanoid said as Rei's control medal glowed.

'There are no civilians in this area at the moment so it's safe to use the weapon the Guyver is trying to show me,' Rei said before going to her chest plate and opening it to reveal lasers of her own.

"I believe they call this a Texas Showdown," Rei said as he laser began to charge.

Misato saw what's about to go now and so she got up of where she was at and ran behind a dumpster hoping it would cover her.

As the two charged up their power the Zoanoid yelled out as it fire first, Rei saw the attack coming and so she stood ready and then-

(Following the time as the two Guyvers fight)

As Shinji face off against Guyver 2, the two Guyvers were going at each other with their vibrating blades, as the area look to be a small war zone. As Shinji charged at Guyver 2 they clash blades at the two vibrating blade hit each other emitted a wave of sound that shattered the windows close to them.

They back off from each other as Guyver two started to say, "You should have taken the offer, Guyver 1. You would have been treated better than a test subject."

"And forever be a slave, or worst. I rather to send you all you hell!" Shinji said as he fired a beam from an orb that above the control metal and aimed it at Guyver 2.

Guyver 2 dogged the beams as Shinji ran up to him, and try to get him with his vibrating blade but Guyver 2 was smarter and faster as he dogged Shinji attack by back flipping.

"I see you've gotten better with handling the Guyver," Guyver 2 said as Shinji growled.

"Well I had tones of practice on the Zoanoids you've sent after me," Shinji said as he was fighting the man.

"Well then let's see if that practice really paid off," the second Guyver said before they began fighting each other.

Guyver 2 gotten a kick to push Shinji away and came up fast, as Shinji duck and roll out of the way the guy put a fist shape hole in the concrete.

As Shinji got to his feet, they both stop for a moment as they hear a shot of a laser cannon going off as they both look to see a blast being shot into the atmosphere.

AS Guyver two saw it, he was piss off even if his face was cover by the Guyver mask as he said, "Those damn morons, they were told to keep a low profile."

Shinji was shock as if there were Zoanoid running about that mean there target would be Misato and Rei. He quickly took off, Guyver 2 look to him and said, "Oh no you don't!" he followed.

Guyver 2 caught up fast, and grab Shinji by his ankle then throw him to the nearest roof top.

"Damn," Shinji cursed as he quickly up from the crater he made in the roof top.

"Pathetic the minute innocent lives get involved you go soft," the second Guyver said as Shinji growled. "How can the Guyver bond with a weakling like you?" the second Guyver asked as Shinji growled.

"Well at least my Guyver is still in one piece," Shinji said mentioning the dent in the control metal.

"Oh that so funny, I'm going to enjoy tearing yours from your dead corpse," Guyver 2 said as he charged at Shinji as send a few high kicks, Shinji block them as best he can and counter with his vibrating blades.

As Guyver 2 fire his beams from his head, he aimed at Shinji as he got hit in a few places that did hurt but didn't slow him down much as he keep pushing and got a hit in as he hit the side of the ribs.

They back away from each other and it became a stair down. "I got to say kid, you are a most impressive, but your luck streak just ran out," he said as charged at Shinji, he was about to do the same until the sphere on the side of his head moved as they sense of energy building.

As Shinji turn his head, he saw what was most unexpected as he saw the new Guyver as he saw it was a woman to the shape the color scheme of violet, and she open up her chest plates.

"Oh no," Shinji said then he turn back to see the guy was right at him, but Shinji jump out of the way to dogged as the guy try to get him with his vibrating blades, Shinji fire his beams, as the guy put up his arms to block.

They hit but didn't do much damage as Shinji just fire 3 shoots, the guy laugh a bit and said, "Nice hitting, other than that it was pretty weak."

"It wasn't meant for the kill," as Shinji said as Guyver 2 gave a look and said, "Hu?" quickly as he turn to see a bright light, he saw-

(Going off of where we left it with Rei)

Rei fire her Mega Smasher as her blast overcame the bio lasers of the Zoanoid, as the blast hit the Zoanoid, it was disintegrated before it could yell out.

The blast keep going as it shot to the roof tops, Guyver 2 was right in its Fire line, it jump back but he was slow as he was caught in the blast and send him flying.

Shinji let out a sigh of relief as he was glad that the Zoanoid and the second Guyver were defeated but knowing Guyver 2 he wouldn't stay down for long. Shinji then went to investigate the female Guyver as he jumped down and saw she seemed impressed by her power.

"Hey you," Shinji called as Rei turned to Shinji in her Guyver form as she seemed to be on his side.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked before he noticed Misato getting up.

"Shinji that's Rei," Misato said as Shinji was surprised.

"This is Ikari-kun?" Rei asked as she didn't know Shinji had also bonded with the parasite.

Shinji's Armor dis-attaches itself from him and went into its sub-space storage as it vanishes in a void. Rei saw Shinji standing there where Guyver 1 was at.

As Shinji looked at the 4th Guyver he said, "Are you really Rei?"

(TBC)

ESKK: Leave a review and follow if you like it.


End file.
